


[podfic] The Conference Job

by reena_jenkins, Tieleen



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Community: purimgifts, Crossover, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's a tiny scrap of a woman leaning against the wall near her. Jo's been too focused on the lack of readings, senses dulled by the white noise of the crowd. She curses herself silently."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Conference Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Conference Job - Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351779) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 
  * Inspired by [The Conference Job - Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351780) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 
  * Inspired by [The Conference Job - Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351781) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:**  Crossover, Female Friendship, Collection: Purim Gifts  
  
**Length:**  00:24:13  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Lev_SPN\)%20_The%20Conference%20Job_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
